30 years later Azanael and Tsubael meet again
by bravd
Summary: 30 years after Arume's attack on Earyh, The World Peace Negotiation Alliance decides to organize two ships for the negotiators to fly in, one carrying them, one protecting the first ship. When Tsubael and Azanael meet again, in order to fly these ships a new, bumpy friendship begins that seems to lead into much more. Azanael and Tsubael love story
1. Changes

Azanael looked surprised at Tsubael, who was sitting on the other side of the room. The woman hadn't observed her; she was occupied with her pocket computer. 30 years had passed since she had seen Blue's pilot and 30 years had changed very much about her. Of course, she looked as young as she did then, as aging wasn't an issue for Arume. Her hair was now slightly longer, her eyes much sharper and wiser. She had gained a certain grace in her moves and a calm air.

The door opened again and Tsubael looked up. She arched surprised, seeing Azanael and smiled slightly. Azanael bowed her head as a salute.

The Committee, consisting of three women, of the meeting finally sat down, asking the few people in the room to be silent.

"Welcome commander Tsubael and commander Azanael. We are very glad you accepted our invitation".

"It's an honor to be here" Tsubael said.

"The same with me, but I must admit that I still haven't been informed what this meeting was about" Azanael said.

"And neither was commander Tsubael. We wanted to keep it secret until we could discuss it with you face to face. We need to make sure our purpose will be a success".

The two women looked at each other again.

"Both of you had an immense impact on Master Commander Shivrail's attack on the planet Earth, along our regretted commander Ekaril. You have stopped something that would have a had a very bad impact if it would have been carried to the end. Of course, as you know, these two planets are still in constant war, even if it's more of a cold war. But, we have finally come to a sort of agreement with the planet of Earth and wish to conduct negotiations face to face. And for that we wished to add two more ship to our "World's Alliance Peace Negotiation Group" to transport the two spokesman of "Kozuki Full Fledged Peace Negotiation Group". It is of vital importance that these two ships be conducted by excellent pilots. This is why we have called you here".

Azanael leaned back.

"Well, I understand why you called me, but I don't get why this clumsy girl is here" she smirked.

"You be silent, blow up pilot!" Tsuabel protested.

"Blow up? Couldn't you come with anything better?"

"Blowing up things is your second nature!"

One woman coughed and the two remained silent.

"I don't know what the personal relation between the two of is and to be frank I don't care. Your skills in flying and combat are above any other pilot of the fleet of this planet. So we decided to have commander Tsubael fly Shato, who will transport the negotiator and commander Azanael to fly behind, in Gheto, and ensure the safety of this ship. I must add that this is not a request but an order".

"It will be my pleasure to fly that ship and pick up the counselor" Tsubael said.

"And of course, I have to make sure to they get safe here if she flies her ship" Azanael added.

"You will board tonight on Arume's Main Ship and approach Earth as given. From there you will fly your ships, pick up Counselor Kozuki and escort her back to Arume's Main Ship. We wish you good luck".

Tsubael and Azanael stood both up, saluted and left the room.

"Are you sure they are the best people for the job?" one of the woman asked.

"Yes, something tells me they share a deeper bound than the eye can see" the woman smiled looking after them.

"Well, I hope you can bring your mission to a good end and won't trouble me too much" Azanael said as they walked on the corridors of the building.

"You keep out of my way and do your job in staying unnoticed!" Tsubael said. "And try not to blow up anything can you do that?"

"Now what's with that?" Azanael asked amused as they reached the door.

"It wasn't very easy to attack Shivrail with the ship damaged by your bombs".

"Still, you managed bringing down two ships, single handed. So I guess it wasn't too bad".

Tsubael rolled her eyes. She turned to walk her way.

"Tsubael…" Azanael called after her. "It's truly a pleasure to see you again".

Tsubael smiled as she looked behind and walked away.

Azanael was the first to board on the ship that night and received a room close to the landing deck. The ship recalled her much of the one Shivrail was commanding and her room was not very different from her old chamber. She unpacked her small bag and left for the main room to report on deck.

"Welcome commander Azanael" the Master Commander greeted her. "We are glad to be able to be a part of this mission. As I know you are rather familiar to Earth?"

"Yes, rather familiar as I spent some time there. But I never had the curiosity to observe that species as Ekaril was".

"It's rather a waste of time to observe closely a species that is under evolved compared to us".

"I used to think like that…"

"And of course that is very wrong" Tsubael entered.

"Commander Tsubael" the Master Commander greeted her.

"Even if so small as a species and so under evolved, Earthlings are rather extraordinary. In my time there, I learned through commander Ekaril that every life form, even so small is impressive. She truly loved Earthlings…" Tsubael smiled and crossed her arms.

Azanael looked down at her and smirked.

"You will meet a rather extraordinary earthling very soon" Tsubael continued. "And I expect from you to treat her with ultimate respect. Through these 30 years Earth has proved that even with technology below ours, they can resist an attack and an impact from another species. Not to mention that somehow they managed keeping this war as low as possible and stopping Arume from attacking".

The Master Commander nodded. Tsubael left and went to install herself in her room. She unpacked and placed a picture of Ekaril next to the computer in her room.

"I can't believe so much time passed since you've left" she said looking at the picture. "You would be glad hearing these two planets came to an agreement.

"Commander Azanael requesting permission to enter" the computer announced her.

"Let her in" Tsubael said, turning to the door.

"That was a rather impressive speech" Azanael said as she entered.

"It wasn't meant to, just the truth".

"You also have grown rather fond of this species".

"Yes, through Ekaril I have had the chance to see beyond what I have known".

Azanael looked at the picture taking it in her hands.

"Forime's frame the picture of the loved ones. And I like it, it's like she is still here".

"You cared a lot of Ekaril didn't you?"

"I did…but I never gotten to care for her as I thought it would come at some moment. She is now for me a beautiful and also painful memory. Also an example, this is why I hold the picture close to me" Tsubael said pulling on the chair, making a sign for Azanael to sit down. She went to the bed and also sat down. She looked at Azanael while the woman analyzed the picture. She had also changed, her eyes were tougher, her body seemed stronger. And her whole air wasn't filled with sorrow as it used to be in the past. On the contrary her eyes seemed playful.

"You changed Azanael…"

"I guess we both did" the woman said placing the picture back. "You finally evolved into a woman and stopped being that silly kid".

Tsubael rolled her eyes amused.

"I am glad to see you aren't…filled with sorrow as you were before".

"I had to somehow let go of Onomil, after all. At least I have gotten my revenge".

"And did that help?"

"It did at the moment. It was my only reason to carry on, since her death. Finding out what had happened to her and revenging her death. But, once that was over, I had to learn to let go of her and carry on".

"And have you?"

"Have you ever truly let go of Ekaril?"

"It is something else…"

"You fool yourself Tsubael. Has it never occurred to you that you were in love with Ekaril? To be sincere I thought of you many times through these years…how you loved Ekaril and how it was more important for you to see her happy even if that involved someone else, even if that involved a forime".

"I am not sure I loved Ekaril that way…she was very dear to me, very! But…it has never gotten to that. I realized I wasn't able to put the smile Mari could on her face".

She leaned back, supporting her head on her arms.

"I always envied the relation between you and Onomil. She was so happy, no matter what".

Azanael smiled looking down at her hands.

"Onomil was so young when I met her. And so full of life that she conquered my heart in a second".

"Not to mention that she was pretty beautiful" Tsubael teased, raising her upper body.

Azanael smiled entertained.

"Is Mari the one coming in?"

"No…Kozaki is Mari's friend, the girl that wrote the play".

"Play?"

"Right you have no idea of that, you were too busy planning out your revenge. Mari works with Michiko Kozaki, but is not a spokesperson".

"You seem to know a lot of this Peace Convention".

Tsubael shrugged.

"I kept my eye on them all this time. Somehow I felt it was my duty to take care of Mari and her safety".

"All these years it seems to me you have not done anything than to carry Ekaril's legacy on".

"This is because Ekaril's legacy became mine".

"I wonder if that is true" Azanael stood up and walked to the door. "Rest well, Tsubael".

"Since that incident on Earth, Tsubael became indeed a commander, but she has always kept to herself" the Master Commander explained to Azanael as the two were eating dinner together. "She prefers working alone and when she is on this ship or any other, even if very polite she doesn't befriend anyone, or doesn't spend her time with us. It might be also because she is feared but…"

"Feared?" Azanael asked.

"Well, she was able to blow up two ship single handed. Her skills are pretty remarkable".

"Indeed they are, but I don't understand how someone could fear Tsubael".

"Sometimes someone so intelligent as her can be feared. Can be considered dangerous. And so are you, Azanael, after all you were one of the few who could stand up to their commander and attack her. Contradict her, fight her believes".

"I didn't know that acting without thinking is cherished these days. Because this is what the people following Shivrail did. None was able to stand up to Shivrail, none other than Ekaril and Tsubael. And last, me".

"You had some guts, the three of you attacking such a large fleet".

"Have you worked with Tsubael before?"

"Yes, many times. It's not the first time she takes on a mission like this. She is very close to Kozuki Full-Fledged Peace Negotiation Group. In fact she spent much time on Earth ever since".

"I had no idea of this".

"Because it was rather secret. But I fear Tsubael has gotten to love them more than she loves her own planet".

"Well, people from her planet sent her and her crew to death, so it wouldn't surprise me".

"Yes, but this might come in her detriment. Higher people than us are starting to…question her loyalty".

Azanael blinked surprise.

Tsubael had long woken up and was about to ask for something to eat when Azanael came to her room.

"Come on, you are not eating alone in here" Azanael said. "You need company".

"I need company? I'd rather not".

"My company" Azanael smiled.

"If I have to…" Tsubael sighted. She slipped her jacket on and followed Azanael.

As they passed the crew, all saluted them, some looking long after them.

"You seem rather popular around here" Tsubael said.

"Maybe because I interact with people when I meet them".

"How come you learned how to interact?"

"How come you became so self-contained? Onomil was always talking about your easy going and happy way of being".

Tsubael slightly frowned. She sat down with her food and stared at it.

"I am…self-contained?"

"Aren't you? You're eating alone in your room, you don't communicate with other people, you keep to yourself".

Tsubael looked long at the woman in front of her.

"I…I must give in, I am a little worried about you" Azanael smiled.

"You are worried for me?" Tsubael arched amused.

"You were dear to Onomil so I guess people dear to her are also dear to me".

"That's something new as Ekaril was also very dear to Onomil and you still did anything to destroy her relation with Mari".

"Tsubael…I was in pain then. I was blinded by my grief, I thought Ekaril didn't give a damn about Onomil and her death. I was wrong and I know that. But I changed since then. And, yes, I helped you out then to get my revenge on Shivrail, but it was also because I have harmed Ekaril. You are in touch with Mari and counselor Kozuki?"

"Well, it came out after all. Yes, I am. I helped them out to sort things and I was there with an advice whenever they needed it. They have a reason to fight and I never agreed with enslaving other species. What would that make us?"

"Your actions, even if sincere, might be misinterpreted. People are starting to question you".

"So be it. I don't care, Azanael. Why would I? Did they care when they sent us to death and when Ekaril died because they couldn't stop Shivrail's insane plan? Why would they care now about me? Let them think what they want my purpose is very clear".

Tsubael stood up, leaving her untouched food on the table.

"I just think you are lonely" Azanael called after her.

Tsuabael stopped for a moment and then walked away.

"Shato and Gheto permission to launch for the test flight" the voice of the Master Commander said through the computer.

"Shato launching" Tsubael said and flew away.

"Gheto launching" Azanael flew after her.

The two ships flew for a while, Azanael pursuing Tsubael.

"You're slow today, Tsubael" Azanael said.

"Am I now?" Tsubael smiled. "Let's see if you can keep up".

The ship's speed increased and Shato disappeared.

"Is this a competition?" Azanael laughed and followed Tsubael.

"Try and get me!" Tsubael said amused, flying close to Gheto and avoiding the ship.

The two ships followed each other, playing in the skies.

"You're pretty good Azanael" Tsubael communicated.

"Pretty good? I haven't even woken up for good. You're slow as always" the woman teased.

"Is that so?" Tsubael said and her ship disappeared.

Azanael searched for her long.

"Shato come in" she finally called out as there was no trace of Tsubael. Azanael passed through a commet rain, trying hard to avoid the flying rocks. Shato was still not answering and the woman tensed. "Shato, come in for crying out loud!"

Suddenly the ship appeared next to Gheto and Tsubael winked flying away.

"Did I worry you?" Tsuabel asked, dancing through the comets.

"Stop doing that and let's return to base" Azanael demanded serious, but smiled.

"I was just starting to have fun. Have a few rocks scared you?"

"Yes, I worried for you, fool. Returning to base, Shato and Gheto permission to land".

"Permission granted" the main fleet communicated.

Tsubael's smile suddenly disappeared. The ship remained still for a longer while as she felt her stomach going up to her throat. She tried swallowing, but the feeling didn't disappear.

"You've got to be kidding me…" she whispered and turned around to land on Arume's Main Ship.

The two landed and the cases of the ships opened. Azanael got out as Tsubael watched the tall woman, gracefully land on the floor. She saluted the officers and chatted with them shortly. Her purple eyes sparkled as her cheeks had gained a slight pink color. Tsubael's eyes fell on the woman's strong arms and perfectly build body. She was tall even for her species, but she carried every centimeter with elegance.

"And I thought I was immune to that silliness" Tsubael whispered as she rubbed her forehead. "You and your loneliness chitchat" she jumped out of her ship. She walked away without a word as Azanael looked after her. She had forgotten how impressive the woman was while flying a ship.

It was late when Azanael walked back to Tsubael's room. She was carrying a plate of food and entered the room as the computer was already accustomed to her. She found Tusbael in front of her computer, fallen asleep. On the display, information about counselor Kozaki and the negotiation rolled. Azanael placed her hand on Tsubael's naked shoulder and felt the soft skin under her fingers.

"Wake up, sleepy head" she whispered caring.

Tsubael rubbed her eyes.

"I brought you something to eat".

"I am not hungry" Tsubael said, wanting to resume her work.

"You haven't eaten anything today and you look tired to me".

"I am not" Tsubael said.

"Why are you so worried?"

"I don't know about this…it doesn't sound to me like this war is over. And I am kind of sick of it".

Azanael placed the plate next to Tsubael and sat on her bed.

"If it's not…I will fight your purpose".

Tsubael stopped from what she was doing.

"Why are you saying things like that?" she turned to Azanael as she furiously grabbed her plate, staring to eat.

"Things like what?"

"You're worried for me, you want to fight my purpose you…"

"Because you have one and I am starting to need one as well. Somehow your fight seems like having a meaning".

"Mhm, really?" she said as she stuffed food down her throat. "So aren't you worried for perpetuating our species?"

"It won't go extinct in another few thousand years so…right now, no" Azanael said thinking. "I am somehow more worried about peace".

"Kind of late for that" Tsubael threw her empty plate aside turning back to her computer.

"Maybe you can consider my offer".

"I didn't hear an offer".

"Letting me join your fight. Two is better than one".

"I am not lonely, Azanael".

"I didn't say anything about that now…Tsubael, what's wrong with you?" Azanael laughed amused.

Tsubael sighted, realizing how foolish she was acting.

"But I must say I like how passionate you can become about something. Are you…always this passionate?" Azanael teased.

"What has that to do…" she turned red as a tomato.

"You blushed" Azanael laughed.

"Oh, spare me!" Tsubael turned back.

"Tsubael now really…why are you so tensed?" Azanael asked as she stood up and approached the woman. She placed both of her hands on Tsubael's shoulders. "Look, I've been there. Even if it helps you move on, centering your whole life around a person that has passed away, won't help you. It will only burry you deeper".

Tsubael shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"No…I am just not used to someone coming so close to me".

Azanael wrapped her index fingers around Tsubael's hair, playing with it.

"You are a beautiful, intelligent woman, Tsubael. Why did you close yourself so much from the world? Making space for a little bit of happiness would have sweetened your life".

"Have you've been able since Onomil's death?"

"To be sincere, no. But that is different as I found my love in Onomil, you haven't truly found your love. You think you might have felt that for Ekaril if things would have evolved differently, but you never gotten to…truly feel it".

Tsubael closed her eyes, enjoying the strokes in her hair. She felt her body heat up, her skin desiring more.

"It's a pity not to experiment everything life has to offer you" Azanael said pulling back. "But I am glad I could at least make you eat. Try getting some rest, we are reaching Earth tomorrow".

"Azanael…it's not that I never wanted to live that part of life. I just never…found the person to raise those feelings in me. And if I might…I am afraid she won't…answer me the same way" Tsubael said looking at the woman.

"Don't be silly, Tsubael. Who could resist you?" Azanael winked and left the room.

Tsubael sighted, hitting her forehead on the table.

"You…".

Azanael rolled around in bed that night, strange dreams filling her sleep. She woke up at some moment, realizing she had dreamed Tsubael over and over again. The light in her room was turned on and she lifted her upper body. She was experienced enough to understand what was going on with her.

"30 years later and I find my desire still on that ship…life is playing funny games on me" she said to herself. "Would you blame me Onomil? I thought I was seeing her in you, but…the two of you are so different".

Author's note: I don't know how interesting a story of Tsubael and Onomil might appear to you, but I sensed something between them towards the end and I found it interesting to dig deeper into it. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	2. A worried embrace

"Here we go again…" Tsubael said as she boarded her ship. The Master Commander had insisted to send two other officers with her, but she had denied her request. Azanael backed her up, somehow making a habit out of putting her palm on her shoulder. "Gheto are you ready to rise?"

"Ready" Azanael replied. "Feeling better today?"

"Shato ready to launch" Tsubael ignored Azanael's question. "Mission starting".

"Shato permission to launch granted. Gheto permission to launch granted. Good luck".

"Thank you. Shato launching" Tsubael replied and the ship flew away".

"Gheto launching" Azanael followed her yet again.

The two flew side by side for a while.

"I must say it looked pretty beautiful…Earth" Azanael communicated with Tsubael.

"Blue…so blue…" Tsubael replied.

"It changed our lives a lot, didn't it?"

"We were fools to think encountering another species and observing a planet wouldn't have an impact on us".

"Listen Tsubael…you and I ended having much in common. And I am starting to think we could form a…" Azanael remained silent.

Tsubael felt her stomach jump up again.

"Bound" Azanael continued. There were words her lips couldn't say, those words sounded too strange for her, especially after so much time. "Gheto going into stealth mode. Good luck, I will be right behind you".

Tsubael was silent for a long moment.

"Shato preparing to enter the atmosphere. Let's end this war!"

Slowly, Tsubael approached Earth, the climate forming under her eyes until she could see the waves of the sea clearly. She landed in front of a pier after making sure Azanael was hiding well.

"Shato landed, proceeding to pick up the counselor".

Tsubael left her cockpit and opened the doors of the ship. She stepped out of it facing Michiko and a man.

"Commander Tsuabel" Michiko greeted her.

"Finally, I come to pick you up to try and put an end…" she sighted. She was fooling herself. "I am here to stay by your side. Please follow me".

Michiko and the man followed Tsubael on to the ship and sat down on the two chairs next to the small window.

"Have you come alone?" Michiko asked.

"Yes, we are alone on this ship, for…your safety".

Michiko nodded.

"Thank you, commander".

"You are welcome" Tsubael turned to walk away, but stopped. "How is Mari?"

"Working hard, keeping her mind busy" Michiko smiled bitter.

Tsubael recognized the old notebook in Michiko's hands. It was the play she had written 30 years ago.

"She is Jean after all isn't she?"

"Mari or Hagino?" Michiko asked.

"Both" Tsubael smiled. "Let's make this worth".

"Yes".

Tsubael returned to her cockpit and sealed the doors, pressurizing the rooms.

"Shato ready to launch" she communicated.

The ship flew up and left Earth. Michiko looked back and even if not believing the war was over, she hoped it would turn out well.

Tsubael felt her body tense as she flew her ship. Even so she had a calm feeling, knowing what there was to do. No matter what her planet asked for her, she had made up her mind. She wouldn't let Arume enslave Earth, or no other planet. Her lips smiled secure.

"To Arume's Main Ship this is the World's Alliance Peace Negotiation Group, requesting permission to land" Tsubael communicated.

Azanael smiled. So this was it. Tsubael was declaring her side, she joined the Negotiation Group.

"From Gheto to Shato, stop moving in such clumsy way, it will be bad if something goes wrong" the woman teased.

"Shut up! You should be quiet and just hide!" Tsubael replied annoyed.

"What? What's with that attitude?" Azanael said a little surprised.

"To Arume's Main Ship. This is Kozuki Full-Fledged Peace Negotiation Group requesting permission to dock".

"Permission approved" Arume's Main Ship replied.

Michiko heard Tsubael's permission request and smiled.

"It will turn out all right…definitely" she said looking back at her home planet, becoming a Blue Drop.

The two ships landed one after the other. Tsubael depressurized the ship and opened the doors. She was the first to get out and waited for Michiko. The Master Commander was already waiting for them.

"Welcome" she said. "Arume's Main Ship is pleased to have you here. I hope the negotiations between our lands will work fine".

"They must. Thank you for having us here" Michiko bowed her head.

Azanael reached Tsubael who looked very concentrated.

"I am in this with you…" she whispered. "Because else I am afraid you would screw this up" she smirked.

Tsuabel arched annoyed looking Gheto's commander.

"You're arrogance is just charming" she said as the two followed Michiko and her attendant.

"You'll have to get used to it, you're stuck with me".

"These are your rooms, until the meeting this afternoon. Our committee will arrive soon" the Master Commander said as they stopped in front of the rooms. "Please rest. Commander Tsubael I need a words with you".

Tsubael nodded.

"Lock yourself in the room" Azanael whispered to Michiko. "Just to be safe".

Michiko nodded, not scaring as she used in the past.

Tsubael left with the Master Commander and Azanael followed.

"If you don't mind commander" the Master Commander turned to Azanael. "I would like to have a private word with Commander Tsubael".

"I do mind, she and I have the same mission and have been instructed to be informed about everything by all means, so I will be present".

"As you wish…" the woman said, frowning.

They entered a private room, where other High Officers waited. The Master Commander sat down, but there was no place for Tsubael or Azanael to sit".

"Today, when you asked permission to land, you used words which…were inappropriate" The Master Commander said. "And it gave us the impression, and of course I assume it was a wrong impression, that you declared you are a part of The World Alliance Peace Negotiation Group".

"Yes, you are wrong. Because I declared I am a part of Kozuki Fully Fledged Peace Negotiation Group. In other simpler words I stand behind the Forime. I brought them here safely and I will make sure they will return safely home".

"You insulted you planet, commander. You choose them, over us".

"I choose what I consider to be right".

"I see. As your mission is of Higher Grade than I am, I am not able to arrest you. But I will ask commander Azanael to do so. You heard her clearly commander, I am afraid Tsubael is endangering your mission, so I will politely ask you to arrest her".

"Negative. Tsubael's mission is to safely escort the Counselor, back and forward. Until they are back on Earth, no one will arrest her" Azanael said.

The Master Commander smiled viciously.

"I fear your words hide taking the side of Tsubael".

"What side I take or not, is none of your business. Tsubael and I are here to conduct the mission to a good end and that will happen. I will warn you: if you try anything to stop Tsubael or me, if you try anything against Counselor Michiko Kozuki, you will step against the World Alliance amendments and are entitled to be accused of treason, as your planet is part of this Alliance" Azanael said calmly, but her words were as cold as ice. It only made Tsubael admire the woman more and feel her stomach yet again agitated. "Is there anything else you need to discuss with us?" the woman asked.

"No…that would be all" the Master Commander tapped her fingers on the table.

The two turned and walked out of the room.

"Doesn't it feel better?" Azanael asked. "Not to be alone in this?"

"I guess it does" Tsubael smiled looking up at the woman.

"Don't let them get you" the woman said approaching Tsubael and pinching her cheek. She winked. "Let's get back to Michiko, I think it's better to be around them now".

"Yes…" Tsubael said almost voiceless, feeling her body weakening whenever Azanael was touching her.

The two reached Michiko's room, only to find it empty.

"Where are they?" Azanael furiously asked a passing officer.

"The committee arrived and the negotiations have started" the woman replied and walked away.

"Whatever the outcome will be, I have a feeling we will need to escort them back to Earth quickly" Tsubael said. "Arume is starting to break in two and some will agree with this peace and some won't. I am afraid there are many on this ship who won't…"

"I will prepare the ships and once it's over we will leave. Wait for them here if anything goes wrong call me".

"Right!" Tsubael nodded and Azanael walked.

The tall woman floated away rapidly. She tensed feeling afraid for Tsubael, leaving her alone there. For those thirty years that had passed she had never felt that afraid for someone as she did now for Tsubael. She felt those feelings raise again in her, the need of caring and being cared of. She felt the need for a reason and Tsubael gave her one. Azanael hurried into preparing Gheto and Shato to launch. But if the doors would open…she grinned. After all blowing up things was her specialty as Tsubael said.

Tsubael walked from one side to the other with her arms crossed. She couldn't enter the room, she was not permitted. As long as Michiko was there, she was safe. Finally the doors opened and one of the women from the Committee was first to exit.

"How did it go?" Tsubael asked.

"I would say…well enough".

"Very well then I can escort the counselor back".

"So soon? We had prepared a ceremony for her".

"I am sure she is in a hurry".

"I don't know what might be more important than this peace alliance" the Master Commander appeared.

"You know…you recall me of someone" Tsubael said thinking of Shivrail. "I will get Counselor Kozuki right back to Earth".

"Do so, now" the woman from the Committee said.

Michiko and the man stopped next to Tsubael.

"I am afraid I cannot permit this" The Master Commander grinned.

"Azanael…" Tsubael concentrated speaking the words in her mind.

"Tsubael, now!" Azanael communicated through telepathy.

Tsubael grabbed Michiko's and the man's hand and pulled them away, while smoke was released from a small device Azanael had left behind. They hurried as much as they could and soon reached the launching room.

"We need to hurry" Tsubael said as the two fastened their seatbelts.

"I don't get it, all went well" the man said.

"It doesn't mean some have no intend in killing you. Azanael can you open the doors?"

"With a little help of a bomb, yes".

"As I said, you are a bomb of a woman" Tsubael smiled and sat in her cockpit.

"There we go" Azanael said from her ship and the door exploded. "Go ahead, I have your back. I will meet you on Earth".

"Shato launching" Tsubael said and the ship flew away.

It didn't take long for them to be followed.

"Gheto going into stealth mode, I will interrupt any communications with you".

"Azanael…just take care".

"Don't worry for me" the woman smiled. "You are my reason now, and having a reason makes me indestructible".

"Azanael…you fool" Tsubael said as her voice was lowering again.

"Over and out" Azanael said and all communications were shut. The ship disappeared, the only thing remaining behind being fire shots.

Several hours had passed since Tsubael had landed on Earth. She was in Michiko's house, a beautiful, big beach house, facing the sea. There was no news of Azanael and Tsubael was biting her lip.

"Aren't you cold?" Mari came out of the house.

"No, I am just…" Tsubael kept looking at the skies.

"I never thought Azanael could become our ally".

"She did long ago, but now…this is different. Have you moved in with Michiko, Mari?"

"Yes, Michiko took me in, she says it's better for me not to live alone".

Tsubael looked at Mari sitting down. She had aged, as Michiko did, but her eyes kept their youth, even if filled with immense sorrow.

"She convinced me when she built this house on the shore…so I can sit every night out here and look at the sea and sky meet. I feel closer to Hagino".

"I made us some tea" Michiko said coming out with a platter, a pot and some cups.

"What's happening back there on your planet?"

"Arume's are starting to have doubts. Some are having extremes believes, thinking that the perpetual of our species if above anything else. Even with a Peace Alliance they wanted to make a point of our supremacy and I feared Michiko's life. I am not sure I was right, but I couldn't wait to be proved right" Tsubael explained. If only Ekaril was here she would know…" Tsubael sighted.

"She is always with us. Everything we do, makes her present" Mari smiled. "You're pretty lonely Tsubael" she suddenly said.

"Why do you say that?"

"I can see it on you…you changed since 30 years ago. I miss Hagino, I am dying inside every day, but I am not lonely. I have Michi always with me and Akane…and even Michi's family that became mine".

"She is a great aunt to my children" Michi smiled handing Tsubael a cup of tea.

Since visiting Earth she had gotten accustomed into drinking that strange brew.

"But you on the other hand…I can feel you have been self-containing yourself, Tsubael".

"I haven't, Mari. I have you, and Michiko, I am always visiting you".

"Yes, but you miss someone your own kind. Although something is changing in you…I mean you are pretty worried for Azanael".

"Oh, don't say that it's enough that…my body reacts strangely around her" Tsubael sighted sitting next to Mari.

"You worked so hard for Hagino's believes and ours for the past years…make some space for yourself in your life" Mari said.

Tsubael looked at her surprised.

"It's worth fighting for…believe me. Love I mean. Even if for a short time…it's worth. I wouldn't change anything about me meeting Hagino. It brought me, after all more happiness than pain, even if for a short time".

"Azanael felt love…she has that. I am just…I think I am a friend and a good company for her now. Which is after all…not that bad".

A knock came from the door and Michiko went to open. Tsubael tensed.

"Don't worry, no Arume would knock first" Mari chuckled. "She is waiting for a package that must be it".

"I see…" Tsubael said.

But, to their big surprise Michi returned with a rather exhausted Azanael. Tsubael felt her breathe leaving her and she stood up. She took a step forward, but stopped.

"You're safe" she whispered. But she couldn't take it anymore so she jumped into Azanael's arms. She placed her arms around the tall woman's neck and, to her surprise, Azanael bent to wrap her arms around the woman's waist, pulling her as close as she could, embracing her long. She tucked her face in the woman's silver hair feeling a weight fall of her shoulders.

"Well…I guess some Arume do knock…"Mari smiled.

Note: I used the dialog from the end of the series as I felt the need to connect the story to the anime. Thank you for reading!


	3. The Night

When the two finally let go, Azanael kept resting her arm around Tsubael's shoulders.

"You scared me, you disappeared so sudden, I couldn't trace you anymore" Azanael said to Tsubael. "I know you are skilled in stealth flying, but still".

"Well, we do tend to worry more about people we greatly care" Mari said, teasing the two.

Michiko chuckled shortly and handed Azanael a cup of tea.

"What…"

"You will get used to it. I am afraid…you will have to" Tsubael took a step aside, facing the sea.

"I will have to…?"

"There are things I didn't tell you, Azanael and I may have…pulled you into this, voluntarily".

"I don't understand what you are saying, Tsubael".

"Running away like that…" Tsubael sighted. "You see I am…I am being watched. I have gotten many advertisements in the past and…this would be my last. I can't return to Arume. If I do I will be accused of treason. They suspect my cooperation with Earth is deeper than I have ever let it show. And because…you followed me and protected my ship and Michiko…you have gotten involved as much as I did" Tsubael turned to face the woman. "In other circumstances you may have been put under a simple trial, but due to your clean past you…"

"Clean past? I attacked my superior, Tsubael" Azanael puffed taking a sip from the tea. "What on Arume's name is this thing?" she crooked her face making everyone laugh and Tsubael smile with care. "But you could have told me this before".

"I feared you wouldn't…join me".

"And you wanted me to join you?"

Tsubael's face became red and she felt embarrassed.

"I was selfish…yes, I wanted you to join me more than anything in the world. But I thought only of me and not of you".

Azanael sat down feeling very tired.

"Mari help me with the cups, will you?" Michiko asked.

"Sure" Mari said coming to herself and jumping up. The two left the balcony.

"So I am stuck here…or I could turn you in and be excused of my sins".

"Pretty much…"

"You didn't give me much of an option…"

"I would turn in myself for you…but I can't let go of my believes…I just can't. They are…everything I wished for".

"I wouldn't let you…and I won't ever let you. If you give up your believes for anything in this world you would lose all my respect and I don't think I could look you in the eye anymore".

Tsubael turned to the woman.

"And I am getting pretty addicted to that expression in your eyes" Azanael smiled.

"Why did you knock, Azanael?"

"Because I was too afraid of not finding you here…so I tried delaying the moment I entered" the woman rubbed her forehead.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, just a little tired".

"You need to get rest. I think Michiko put up a room for us…you can sleep there, I will…stay a little longer out".

Azanael nodded and stood up.

"Where will you sleep?"

"Shato is close so…"

"No, you can't stay on your ship, they might find it. And by the way you should move it".

"You're probably right…"

"Do so, and come to rest. I am sure we can share a room without pulling our hair out" the woman winked.

Tsubael nodded.

"Azanael…" she said to the woman before she left to move her ship. "As egoistical as I was…I couldn't be happier than to have you here with me".

"I hope that feeling will last because as it seems, you are stuck with me" the woman smiled and left.

"I am sorry, this house is still under construction, this is why I have only on available room. But it is big enough and…" Michiko said as Azanael came into the house. "I am afraid sleeping here in the living room, will wake you up rather early, because of the children".

"Any bed will do just fine, thank you for giving us a space to sleep until we…well I have no idea until what, but I hope we won't bother you for long".

"You and Tsubael? Do you mean you and Tsubael when you say we?"

"I guess I do…" Azanael smiled as the two reached the door to a bedroom.

"When my husband and I decided for a house, we wanted one where our dear ones will fit. Like Mari, I finally convinced her to stop living alone. And Tsubael is one of the reasons this Alliance Group was formed and you are one of the people who helped us escape today. You will be always welcome here".

"Thank you, Michiko…"

"I will let you rest" Michiko smiled and closed the door after her. Azanael took her clothes off and stretched on the bed. She didn't even have time to pull the blanket over her as she fell asleep in a second.

"So what now?" Mari asked as Michiko sat next to her on the couch. "Can we get them…political asylum?"

"I don't know, Mari. Doing that would only anger Arume. I still don't understand what happened there, it surprised me when Tsubael insisted for us to leave for Earth immediately after the convention. But seeing all the shooting done behind us, I understood she was right. Still, we can't make Arume our enemy now and I think giving political asylum to them would just trigger that. Of course, they are now part of this and we will figure something for Tsubael and Azanael to have a life here".

"We have to…" Mari nodded.

"But…who is Azanael…?" Michiko smiled as she asked Mari.

"Oh…Azanael was to one to tell me the whole truth about Hagino. She did it as a revenge as Tsubael explained to me later. But then she helped Hagino attack Arume and the Master Commander Shivrail".

"Looks like all Master Commanders have something against us".

"It's rather natural" Tsubael said as she entered. "You see, we, Azanael, Ekaril, I and all the officers, commanders and Master Commanders are military, as you would call it here, after all. And perpetuating our species is one of the biggest issues for us. The military is made to obey orders when it comes to the safety of its planet or land, and as we are going towards extinction, preserving our species has become a safety measure. Well, I think I am going to get some rest now and think about it all tomorrow".

"Do that" Michiko said. "It's the second room down the hallway. I apologize you have to share a room with Azanael".

"Thank you and have a good sleep".

Tsubael walked to the room and entered as silently as she could. But there was no need for that as Azanael was sleeping like a rock, only in her underwear which made Tsubael stare at the woman longer than she had intended. She covered the woman on the bed and, after finding some t-shirts Michiko had laid out for them changed her clothes and slipped under the blanket as far as she could from Azanael, as having her so close only made her body feel desires. But, as she fell asleep, she didn't realize that the unconscious Azanael pulled her closer towards herself.

Note: This was a rather short one, but pretty intense for both Tsubael and Azanael. Thank you for reading!


	4. Confused feelings and wise words

Azanael was the first to wake up early, with Tsubael resting her head next to her shoulder. She was sleeping peacefully with her hair fallen over her eyes. Azanael stroked the silver hairs away enjoying having the woman in the same bed with her.

"I could get used to this…but there are still so many things I don't understand about you…" the woman smiled. She stood up and stretched her body, going for a bath. When she returned Tsubael had woken up and was standing in front of the opened balcony door. She folded her arms and supported her head on the doorway, enjoying the fresh breeze of the early air.

"I think we can sort it out…we can find a way for you to return to Arume. We should figure something out and…" she said softly.

"And you are going to stay here?" Azanael asked remaining standing.

"Yes, even if I could I don't want to return there. I will remain with Mari and Mitchiko, helping them negotiate their position with Arume".

Azanael approached the woman embracing her shoulders which made Tsubael shiver by surprise.

"You silly woman…" she whispered amused.

"Can I hope for something else, as you say I am silly?"

"You can hope that I will choose to remain here".

"Why would I hope that?"

"Tsubael…you contradict yourself so much that you are starting to confuse me".

"I am sorry, I am confused by myself as well…and as much as I am trying to fight it, it becomes stronger".

"Why don't you let me sort your thoughts for you?" her breathe tickled Tsubael's neck as the woman placed her palms over Azanael's arms. "Your embrace last night…I…"

A knock from the door interrupted them and Azanael broke the embrace. Michiko opened the door.

"Good morning!" Michiko smiled. "I prepared breakfast and after that maybe we can take a walk?"

"Sure" Tsubael smiled. "I'll be with you in a moment" she said walking into the bathroom.

"Oh and…I think you need new clothes".

"What's wrong with these?"

"They are not very human like…but will sort that after breakfast.

Tsubael dressed in her usual uniform and went out on the balcony where breakfast had been prepared. But she looked surprised at Azanael as she was wearing a pair of jeans and a loose shirt.

"She is very tall and I had to give her some clothes from my husband, ours wouldn't fit" Mitchiko said as she approached with a pot. Azanael turned to Tsubael and shrugged.

"Somehow it suits you" Tsubael tried hiding a smile as she felt it would give in all her emotions.

"And this is for you" Mari stuck a dress under Tsubael's nose. It was turquoise.

"Ahm…" Tsubael looked surprised at it.

"Come on, go and change you don't want to run around in that bathing suite".

"Bathing suit? This is my uniform!"

"Yes, yes, whatever" Mari shook her hand amused.

"I think it would look nice on you" Azanael smiled.

Tsubael disappeared into the room as quickly as she could. She sighted and changed. There was something about how Azanael looked at her and it made her blood rush insanely. And she thought about the woman's arms around her, how they felt and what they meant. She shook the thought of her mind and left the room, faking a secure smile. She sat at the table on the terrace of the house next to Azanael and looked down at her food.

"Much better" Mari grinned.

"Well, I have been thinking and as Arume travel to our planet, we should not try and hide you but also don't make a big fuss about you being here. We can name you unofficial ambassadors for Arume in our group and have you work with us. This will provide you a decent life" Mitchiko said.

Tsubael nodded, still staring at her food.

"That would be perfect for me" she said.

"And I am sure, in time, you would be able to return to Arume, as they will see your fight is for peace and nothing else. It might take some years, but…"

"I have no desire to return there" Azanael said natural. Tsubael looked at her somehow surprised.

"You think I thought there would be a chance for me to return when I helped you escape Michiko?" Azanael asked as she looked at Tsubael.

"Yes, there would have been. After all the fleet rebelled against the counselors…but being in my company, that doesn't help you too much".

"The fleet is military, which means a great power on Arume. Even if they rebelled against the counselors, it means they just decided to finally pick a side. It won't have much of consequence on the fleet. Sure, helping you, who the army already has a bad tooth for, made me guilty of your sins, but I'm glad to take them over and name them my sins as well. If they can be called sins".

"Yes, but in years you might return in peace there, be free to return without having to deal with the army or counselors or anybody. Peace will have to be installed after all. Why wouldn't you want to return?" Mitchiko said.

"Because I don't want to work for such an army and I have no other option than do so if I return. That as well. But my main reason is that Tsubael is here".

The silver haired woman choked on her food, her cheeks turning red as a tomato. She jumped up swallowing hard and grabbed her plate.

"Well, this was delicious. I will help you with the dishes and after that we can take that walk?" Tsubael babbled fast and almost ran inside. Azanael smirked as Mari and Michiko looked amused after the emotional woman.

"Why are you running from Azanael?" Mari asked as she was cleaning the dishes.

"I am not…Azanael says things that have such an impact on me. But they don't mean for her what they mean for me. She found a friend in me and is maybe even too friendly for a friend, but I think it's just her way of…acting. When she says I am her reason to remain here, she means she is in company of a friend not of someone she is in…" Tsubael sighted rubbing the towel on a dish for the hundred time.

"Is in…what?" Mari teased a little, trying to get it out of a woman.

"Nothing, I am just being silly" Tsubael laughed setting the dish aside.

"You are so afraid to say it that I think you are afraid to feel it" Mari said looking concentrated at her dish.

"Of course I am! What good would it bring me to feel something in vein?"

Mari smiled and looked at Tsubael.

"It wouldn't be in vein. To feel love is a blessing even if it's unreturned. Sure, it comes with a lot of pain, but it is your feeling, one that can raise you and give you certain happiness".

The silver haired woman blinked several times looking down at the colored titles of the kitchen.

"I still love Hagino…but my love is unreturned as she isn't here anymore. But it gives me happiness, a kind of happiness constructed out of sadness. But it is my feeling, it fills me up, it defines me. Without this feeling I would be nothing" Mari said resuming washing the plates. She turned off the tap of water and dried her hands smiling for herself. "You shouldn't run from it. You would just waste all those beautiful emotions that can form in you".

Tsubael pressed her lips together Mari's word repeating in her head over and over again. She finished placing the plates back in the drawer and went to the terrace where Azanael was still sitting, gazing almost without blinking at the sea. Tsubael stopped in the doorway, her eyes remaining still on her Arume friend, seeing half of her face. She felt her chest again, but this time she let the feeling grow in her. Her face lightened, her eyes sparkled and her lips formed into a soft smile and she embraced the emotion that was forming so strongly in her. She approached Azanael and took the woman's hand in her, also gazing into the distant blue. Azanael looked up at the serene Tsubael.

"Thank you" Tsubael whispered.

"For?"

"For helping me, for fleeing to earth, for your embrace this morning, for your words at breakfast".

Azanael pulled the woman's hand to her lips, covering her mouth with it.

"Well, I guess women have a tendency to fall for my charms" she teased and felt a light tremble in Tsubael's hand like she was going to pull it back. But she didn't and Azanael also didn't let her.

"I see you finally get my jokes" she said kissing Tsubael's fingers. She jumped on her feet, making the silver haired woman look up at her. She placed her arm around the woman's neck, pulling her closer in a warm embrace, kissing the top of her head. Their fingers tangled, playing with each other.

Michiko and Mari came down from their bedroom and the two Arume broke their embrace entering the house.

"Shall we?" Michiko said, opening the front door.

"Well, of course" Michiko's advisor said, being no one else than the man who flew out with her to Arume in the first place. "I agree of having the two in our Alliance and naming them unofficial counselors. And we will find a place for them to live and make sure they can have a decent life on Earth".

The other men and women in the room nodded, even if it wasn't necessary as an idea coming from Michiko and Mari was usually a decision taken.

"Are there any news coming from Arume?" Azanael asked.

"Well, yes, the counselors try covering up the event blaming it that Tsubael got it all wrong and that the followers were only trying to capture her to make her understand that" he said.

Azanael puffed.

"Sure and for that they opened fire" she sighted. "Anyway trying to cover it up, means that they still want peace with earth, at least the counselors, if not the army. But it's going to be hard work to completely obtain this peace. Of course we will be here to help you".

"Thank you" Michiko said.

The meeting ended pretty soon and the four women went for a walk through the city.

"I must say you evolved since I have last seen Earth. Your buildings are better secured, your technology improved" Azanael said as she looked around.

"Yes and people are more frightened. We had to improve anything with the constant threat of Arume on us" Michiko explained. "Shall we?" she asked as she stopped in front of a restaurant. "I think it's time for you to learn the delicious food or Earth".

Mari nodded and opened the door.

"Delicious? It's rather strange for me" Azanael whispered to Tsubael.

"I heard that" Mari winked.

"You'll get used to it, it's a matter of taste and time. And I am sure you will find something you can like in here".

They sat at a table in the fancy, but very friendly restaurant.

"Oh, it's so nice to have you here again!" one of the waitresses greeted them. "I will let Akane know. Meanwhile can I bring you something to drink?"

"Yes, tea and water please" Mari said.

The waitress nodded and left.

"How often did you visit Earth in the past?" Azanael asked Tsubael.

"Very often. A few times a month, this is why I am so accustomed with everything".

"And they knew back on Arume?"

"Of course they knew, it's not like you can sneak out a planet. But the fact that they didn't agree never stopped me".

"And how were you able to become commander of a ship, if you were on the side of our so called enemy?"

"I joined a peace alliance on Arume. And the counselors had always found it good to have more sides than one. Especially after the event with Shivrail. And I am commander of my own ship, which is a one man ship, so it's not that of a big deal. You could say I command, I execute" Tsubael shrugged. "You on the other hand were a few years away from becoming Master Commander of the main fleet".

"Yes, well that will never happen now. And I don't really think it would have happened even without these events. After all, I fought Shivrail as much as you did. Having me on the short list for Master Commander was more for the public's eyes".

"Michiko, you're back" Akane appeared at their table in her white chef uniform. "Good to see you safe and sound. And you brought Tsubael with you" she added sitting next to Mari and Michiko. "And a new friend…" she looked long at Azanael as there was something different about her.

"Yes, this Azanael" Michiko said.

Akane blinked a few times hearing the rather strange name.

"As you suspect she is also an Arume" Mari said, lowering her voice. "There was an incident on the Main Ship of Arume and Tsubael with Azanael got Michiko back home. Now they are here to stay".

"Here?"

"Here on Earth. So we are trying to make Azanael accustomed with our food".

"I see. Well if I got Tsubael to like it, I certainly will have to make you as well" the woman grinned pleased taking it as challenge.

"I am almost afraid of your grin" Azanael said amused.

"You can call me a pig in the end if you don't like it".

"Deal" Azanael laughed.

Akana jumped up and left for her kitchen to prepare the food. Meanwhile the waitress returned with the tea, water and a cocktail.

"This is for you from the gentleman at the bar. With compliments" she said to Tsubael.

"Oh…" the woman looked at the bar, where a young man waved at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Azanael frowned.

"That…he likes her?" the waitress asked confused.

"That he what?!"

"Sent it back, tell him she refused it, but thank him" Michiko said. "It will start a drama".

"Very well" the waitress said and left.

"It can happen when you are in a restaurant or bar, to receive a drink from someone who fancies you" Mari explained pouring the tea in cups. "No big deal".

"Giving something to someone if giving a piece of you, a part of you and you call that no big deal? Such gifts come only with high appreciation and only from the soul. Do you know him?" Azanael asked Tsubael, still flaming.

"No…"

"He offended you!"

"Calm down" the silver haired woman laughed. "It's a custom on Earth".

"It's a way of telling someone I would like to meet you" Michiko explained.

"Or I would like to get in your pants" Mari added and she sweetened Azanael's tea, trying to make it more enjoyable.

"Get where?" Azanael blinked confused.

"It means I would like to sleep with you" Tsubael said.

"You would?" the woman smirked.

"No, I didn't mean that! The meaning of getting into someone pants, is wanting to sleep with that person".

"So you wouldn't like to sleep with me?" Azanael continued teasing the woman.

"Drink this and be silent!" Tsubael grabbed the cup from Mari's hand and placed it in front of Azanael. "You are always messing my words up".

Michiko and Mari giggled.

"We'll sort that later out in private" Azanael said and drank from the hot tea. "Better than that brew last night".

"Tsubael didn't let me finish it" Mari said.

"Excuse me" the man from the bar approached, addressing Tsubael. "I hope I have not offended you with my drink, but I really think you are pretty and I would like to get to know you".

Azanael arched and scanned the man from top to bottom. She puffed and took another sip from her tea, burning her tongue.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Thank you, but…" Tsubael tried saying.

"Yes. First of all she is not pretty, she is beautiful. Second of all wanting to know someone just for that is pretty plane, don't you think? Third of all she in the company of some people, you should have at least taken the time to observe if she wasn't in love with one of these persons and…"

"But you are all women".

"Oh? So?" Azanael arched again.

"I mean…I couldn't know…"

"What's the rush?"

"We are in a restaurant I might never see her again".

Tsubael was very amused by now.

"Would you like to…what was that called? Marry her?"

"Well, it's a little bit too soon to be able to say that…" he backed up a little.

"Then good bye" Azanael made sign with her hand for him to leave.

"I am sorry, I don't think I was talking to you, but to her".

"Didn't I…"

"Thank you, as I was saying" Tsubael interrupted Azanael. "But I am here to enjoy the day with my friends".

"We could meet another time…"

Mari scratched her head.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"24. Why?"

"You are too young for her, even if she doesn't show it. Believe me, you would have nothing in common".

Tsubael nodded and smiled. He shrugged and left without a word.

"You know what we call your reaction here?" Mari asked Azanael. "Jealousy".

"Jealousy? You underestimate our species" Azanael laughed.

The waitress approached with a platter and sat it in the middle of the table.

"Enjoy" she said and left.

"Wasn't she jealous?" Mari asked as she filled everyone's plate.

"No, she wasn't. She is just not used to this kind of approach. She found it inappropriate" Tsubael explained. "Besides jealousy is not very common for us. We are stable to our believes and emotions once they form. And they can form quickly. Like they did with you and Ekaril. You entered her soul that day she saved you on the island. And later her emotions just grew stronger".

"You are an interesting forime, Mari. I was sure what I said to you on the ship, that day, many years ago, would only destroy any feelings not enhance them" Azanael said.

"I guess you underestimated us as well" Mari winked.

"I apologize for those events".

"It's past" Mari smiled.

Azanael ate from the food.

"This is really tasty… in a strange way, but tasty".

"Well, at least you are starting to enjoy it. Surely you can't find food like this everywhere, but it's a start".

"How is it?" Akane approached.

"You've got me. I like it" Azanael said.

"Well, it was easier with you as I already knew Tsubael's tastes and could cook accordingly to that. But I am glad you enjoy it. Where are you staying?"

"In my house until we find a nice place for them, close to us" Michiko said.

"That's good, Michiko has a way of gathering people around her".

"We'll have to go now, Mari and I have a meeting. We can walk you back to the house and…"

"No, it's fine, I know the way, besides we should check on our ships as well" Tsubael said.

They soon separated and went different ways.


	5. Confessions

"I hope Shato has recovered properly" Azanael said as they reached her ship.

"You hid it well" Tsubael said going inside the dark cave after the woman.

Azanael was about to go inside when Tsubael grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Wait…don't. If you turn the ship on, we are detectable. We should let it sit for a while. I mean, I am sure they know we are here, but as long as we keep low, they will pretend to ignore us".

"Right" Azanael stopped, but squeezed Tsubael's hand. "All this happened so fast…a few days I didn't know where my life was going and now I am on Earth, preparing to start a new life and I am…with you".

"You didn't know where your life was going?"

"No, I certainly wasn't very happy with it. Even if I was a commander of a fleet it just…I felt my believes weren't the same with the ones giving me orders" she said turning to Tsubael. "Onomil is long gone and, even if a part of me, she is the past. And I haven't been able to get the wish to make friends…somehow nothing seemed to fit".

"You also changed a lot 30 years ago when we attacked Shivrail. I guess we both opened our eyes. Ekaril has always had a way of seeing more".

"She did, indeed".

Tsubael sighted and pressed her lips together.

"Is Onomil really…in the past?"

"Yes, she is. She wouldn't have wanted me to morn her death for ever. She wouldn't be able to find her peace. And I wanted her to have peace".

"And you never fell in love ever since?"

"No…I didn't fight it or call it, but it never happened. But I am talking about the past now" she took a step closer to the silver haired woman. Her face was half in shadow, but her eyes still sparkled. "Something changed in you this morning…you…look serene".

"I am at peace with my thoughts and emotions now. I accept them and they bring me joy".

"My life changed, Tsubael. It changed when you embraced me last night, when I felt your body shiver in my arms. I wanted to leave Arume, the moment I promised to help you, but I knew I was in the right place when you put your hands around my neck" her hand stroked the silver strands of Tsubael's cheek, wandering with her fingers down the woman's neck, to her shoulder.

"You have a friend now, Azanael" Tsubael whispered.

"I don't want a friend, Tsubael. I want to love you".

Tsuabel looked up, her eyes widening.

"And yes, I was jealous earlier today, because I realized you are not mine" she whispered as her hand slipped around Tsubael's waist. "And not of you, but of him. Because he had the guts to come and tell you things, just because he thought you are…pretty and I struggle with deep emotions for you and can't make you even notice them".

"I noticed them, Azanael, but I…I was afraid to think they are related to love. I was afraid I was imagining as I wished so much for them to be true".

"You did, silly girl? How obvious did I had to make it for you? How obvious did I have to be before I received the slightest sign that you might feel the same for me?" she said as her hand tightened on the woman's waist, pulling her closer.

Thunder broke outside interrupting them.

"It's going to rain, maybe we should head back" Tsubael whispered.

Azanael nodded and let the woman go. But as Tsubael took a few steps, she felt her hand being grabbed by her former colleague and she was pulled back into the earlier embrace. Her hands went directly onto Azanael's neck, pushing herself closer to the woman.

Their lips finally met in a soft and long kiss andas Tsubael's body started shivering again, the kiss gained in passion. Tsubael's hands wondered to the woman's hair, kissing her avidly as she felt her lips being devoured and loved.

It had started raining cats and dogs as the two finally rushed back to Michiko's home.

"You got as worried" Mari said as the two entered the house.

"The ships are pretty far away" Azanael said, shaking the drops of water out of her hair.

"You should dry not to catch a cold" Michiko said, prepping hot water for tea.

Azanael nodded and the two went to their shared room. It occurred to both Michiko and Mari that they were holding hands. Mari looked at her friend.

"And they only needed 30 years for it…what a waste of time" Mari laughed, feeling Hagino even closer to her.


End file.
